Unsteady
by DianaFrieden
Summary: When Εlisa Morelli opened her eyes, he saw a man claiming to be Mr. Darcy. But, how was it possible? One moment she was a working woman in the 21st century and the next, she was in regency era.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE - DA POCO  
**

* * *

Elisa Morelli considered herself to be a lucky woman, she was only 26 years old and she was working as an intern in a famous architecture office. She had her own flat close to the centre of Rome, which had an amazing panoramic view of the city. What else could she ask for? Well, she was fornutate in every aspect of her life, well except perhaps the love part. There, she sucked! Every relationship she ever had ended in the most ridiculous way and each man she ever dated was even worse than the previous one. Even the last one, which was the longest relationship she had; he was a cardiologist and seemed very attentive and sweet, but in the end, he ended up being another cheating liar. Three years of her life were wasted in one moment, when one night she decided to suprise him in his house and instead, he was the one who suprised her. _I had forgotten how it was to be live without him.  
_ It hadn't been no more than two months since their breakup and Elisa felt more desperate than ever. Thankfully, whenever she returned from home there was something waiting her; her books. We are all longing to escape and find comfort, for Elisa was Pride and Prejudice. Almost each night, she'd fallen asleep with the book on her hand, having drunk two glasses of red wive before. It was the character of Mr Darcy that kept her rereading it and she was quite obsessed with him ever since she read Pride and Prejudice, or rather Orgoglio e Pregiudizio for the first time.

Nights were more difficult than mornings. It was getting harder and harder being in a house where they used to laugh together or make love. Now, she was wandering around like a ghost, trying to forget that he ever existed in the first place. Giving your heart to another person, it's like they are in control of your life. It was pouring outside and she was desperate in need of a cigarette, so she stepped outside on her tiny balcony to take a pouf. She didn't mind the rain, it was one of the things she loved; the feeling of rain. She closed her eyes and then there was nothing.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a face looking at her but she was too weak to keep them open. She blinked some times; she was still feeling too numb to even move, but she was in need of water, desperately.

'Please stay there' an unfamiliar male face said with a deep voice and his accent inticated that he was not Italian.

'Who are you? Where am I?' Elisa asked terrified. She didn't recognize her surrendings and as far she was concerned, the last thing she did remember was that cigarette on the balcony. But, how was possible that she was now somewhere else and had no conscious of how she got there?

'You are at my residence, madam. In Derbyshire.'

'WHERE? And what am I doing in Derbyshire? Are we talking about England?'

He laughed. 'Yes, of course in England.' But, seeing her terrified look he took his severe look again and replied. 'I found you unconscious outside my house, madam. It was pouring' he replying in all seriousness.

'Who are you and why are you dressed like that?' she paused. 'Is this a prank?'

'I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Permberly' he replied as he bowed.

Elisa didn't breathe for a moment and suddenly she started laughing so hard that her eyes watered, he on the other hand, didn't seem so amused, but rather annoyed. 'Really you must tell me the truth. There's no way I'm in Derbyshire and there's absolutely no way you're Darcy.'

'I see no reason why you do not believe me, madam.'

She obsered the room better and at the man in front of her, he was the longest sideburns she had ever seen on a man and he wore breeches, something that was simply impossible. Maybe he was an actor playing in a period film, maybe she... NO! How did she get there? One minute she was in her balcony and the next she was in an unknown room with a man dressed in ridiculous clothes.

'Okay, what's the deal here? Are we live on cable or something?' she trying to stand up but before she could, he put his hands instructing her otherwise. 'Where are the cameras?'

'Really madam..'

'Is this some sort of experiment?' she paused. 'Did you kidnapped me?'

'I certainly did not do such a thing.' he replied most displeased. 'To even suggest that I, Fitzwilliam Darcy, would ever...It's prepostrous.'

Emily looked at the man and the way he heartadly redused her accusations; he must be telling the truth. But, that was impossible. Impossible! Mr. Darcy was a fictional character in a book that was written two hundread years ago, he simply couldn't stand in flesh and bones in front of her.

'Then how do you explain my presence here?' she asked as her voice broke.

'I should be the one asking you this question, Miss..'

'Elisa..Miss Elisa Morelli'.

'You have no memory of how you came to be unconscious in front of my door?'

She simply moved her head negatively. 'I'd like some water, please.'

'Yes, of course.' he said and rang the bell that was close to the bed. A minute later, a young girl entered the room and Darcy requested water and something to eat as well as a dress.

'I need to see where I am'

'It's not wise to rise madam at your current state' he said and moved his hands behind his back. But, Elisa was fed up with all this nonsense. He tried to speak again, but he stopped when she pushed the bed covers back and rose. He seemed speechless, staring at the satin pyjamas she wore from the night before, that didn't cover much of her generous bosom.

'I simply...' she stopped as she saw the look in his eyes. She swore she saw a brush tint his cheeks as he avoided his gaze away from her. 'For God's sake, cover yourself. You're attired most inappropriatly.'

'I think you're taking your role very seriously' she laughed. She approached him and studied his face more carefully 'I could swear that this sideburns are real.'

'Of course they are real.'

'I'm getting to worry now.' she paused. 'Tell me this is a joke, please.'

He didn't make any move, he didn't even blink. 'I think you need to rest madam and try to remember how you came here.'

'But...I don't know' she almost shouted. 'It's very strange, one moment I was enjoying my cigarette and the next one, I'm here.'

'Cigarette?' his eyes opened.

'Yes indeed. Have you not seen a woman smoke before?' she smirked.

'No madam, never. Nor any lady wearing... trousers' he said as he looked down at her feet.

'But, that's impossible.'

'It seems that you have a hard time believing things.' he replied. ' In the 19th century England, none respectable woman smokes or wears trousers. It is scandalous to even think about it'

'19th century?' she asked terrified and he nodded. She took one step closer and Darcy was taken back by the closeness. 'I thought for a minute you were contact lenses' but instead of replying, he had a weird look on his face and Elisa without further thought, she touched his arm, just to make sure that she was not dreaming.

'Tell me something that I couldn't possibly know.'

'The French were defeated at last with the command of Wellington*'

'Oh yes, the battle of Waterloo. Of that I know' she paused 'I think it was the battle that ended Napoleon's rule'

He seemed astonished. 'How do you know all these things? The news only arrived but two days ago and haven't been made public yet.'

'What?'

Her vision went blotchy and then the world went swirly as she lost all her senses. Darcy thankfully with a quick move, caught the lady as she collapsed and put her back to bed before the maid would come to room and see the impropriety in the situation.

A while later, Elisa was dressed with a period appropriate dress that made her look more chuby than she actually was and that corset was too tight for her to even sit down. The maid had pinned her hair in the most uncomfortable way possible; they were so tight that her head hurt and without being able to bear it any longer, she decided to leave them down instead. The maid insinsted that it would not do for a lady to have her hair down, but she couldn't care less.

'Mr Darcy will see you in his study when you're ready, ma'am.'

'Thank you.'

When the maid left, Elisa sat down at the bed and tried to think as reasonable as she could. If she was indeed in 19th century England, how was she supposed to return back to reality? Darcy said that he found her outside the house, something that made no sense and yet it happened. How could she explain to him what happened? He would think her mad or a liar and she honestly didn't know what was worse.

She knocked the door twice before she heard his voice and confidently entered the room. At first, she was stunned by the room itself, before she could notice the uniqueness of the furniture. Darcy, who was seated at this desk, observed the way she looked at the room, almost like she hadn't seen anything quite like it, which made no sense to him. She looked like a child which discovered for the first time something new and was filled with curiosity and there was that brighness in her eyes that made her look beautiful.

He coughed, trying to make her notice him. 'Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, thank you' she kindly replied and Darcy instructed her to sit down.

'I would like to discuss about you, Miss Morelli.' he stated.

'I'm afraid Mr Darcy, there's not much for you to learn.'

Darcy felt like something was changed in the way she talked or how he addressed him.

'Do you not have any recollection of you caming here?' She shook her head. 'With a carriage I would suspect, but I have already ordered for a search party and nothing was found.'

'I see.'

'What about your family?'

'I don't remember Mr Darcy. The only thing I remember is that everything seems new to me.'

'I understand you're not from here. Italy perhaps?' She nodded. 'It is unlikely that you came in England for vacation in this season, therefore I would suspect that you are an inhabitant'

She smiled weakly and couple of seconds later she asked 'Would you perhaps let me have one of your carriages, so I could go to London?'

He laughed and Emily noticed his dimples, he was indeed a very handosome man. No wonder why Elizabeth Bennet fell in love with him. 'For whatever reason?' he asked.

'I do not know what else to do'

'As a gentleman Miss Morelli, I am obliged to let you stay here at Pemberley until we find some information about you and your family. Are you certain that your last name is correct?'

She nodded. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Say no more. Let me now introduce you to my sister.'

* * *

 _Hi everyone! For a while now, I had this idea in my head and since I haven't found many stories with this twist here, I decided to write my own version. I hope you like it and expect you to tell me your opinion. I intend to update few times in a week, but I'm still working on it:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - PRIME IMPRESSIONI.  
**

* * *

Darcy helped Elisa find her way to the music room -the place Georgianna usually was- by leading the way. This, gave her the opportunity to observe him better and admire his posture. Austen did little justice to his form and didn't mention how handsome and brooding he was for an englishman compared to the Italians she previously dated. But, those kind of thoughts shouldn't be elaborated, for she quickly realized the blush on her face and how embarrashing it would be if she was seen by anyone. Just as they entered the room, Elisa's look fell on the window behind the piano and the outstanding view of the surrendouing of Pemberley and without realizing she opened her mouth. Darcy who tried to understand her fascination and the direction she was looking at, totally forgot his sister who was now in front of them, waiting in all anxiety to be introduced.

'Brother' she finally said ' are you not going to intoduce me to this new acquaintance?' Darcy made the official introductions and as soon as he finished, Georgianna took Elisa's hand in hers and said how excited she was that she would finally have a sister. She then instructed everyone to sit and ordered tea to be served.

'So tell me, do you honestly have loss of memory?' she cheerfully asked, as though it wasn't an unproper question.

'Indeed, she has.' replied Darcy. 'Dr. Jones has been called to come to examine her'

Elisa turned to look at Darcy. _No, this is getting worse,_ she tought.

'Do you play the pianoforte?'

'Oh no-' Elisa replied to Georgianna as though she asked something peculiar.

'That is indeed singular.' Darcy replied. 'I thought that all women could play an instrument and sing as well.'

'Maybe I'm not like all women'

'Definitely not' Georgianna interrupted. 'Your presence here is most diverting'

Elisa laughed. 'Thank you'

'I do like your accent' the young lady said as a compliment. 'Did your governess teach you languages?'

She nodded, which she tought it was more preferable than actually lying.

'I expect you to be proficient at Latin' Darcy finally said. 'I, myself, like to read Dante from the original some times. I must confess however that my knowledge is very limited.'

 _Latin? Honestly?_ Elisa panicked. She only took latin classes when she was in high school and that was almost a lifetime ago. 'I wouldn't call myself proficient. But, I do understand.' she paused. 'Not efficiently some times' she laughed along with Georgianna and Darcy looked at her curiously.

'I see.' he paused and tried to think of a topic more pleasant 'Have you read any good books recently?'

She laughed amused and he took the opportunity to observe her features better and focus his attention to her smile and how her face lighten up everytime she laughed. 'Even if I did, Mr. Darcy, I wouldn't remember.'

At that, Darcy smiled a little and opened his mouth to reply but closed it immediately, thinking that it wasn't a good time to ask questions, instead he said 'Maybe it is time for us to retire before dinner.'

'Yes, of course' Georgianna replied and stood up. 'Would you allow me, Miss Morelli to help you with the wardrobe?'

'If it is not an inconvienent for you, I'd be most obliged.'

* * *

'Come in' Darcy said and soon after Dr. Jones entered to his study. 'How was Miss Morelli?'

'She is indeed very good' he paused 'but she has no recollection of her memory at all.'

'Did you answer you any questions? For I had no luck.'

'Neither did I, sir' Dr Jones said. 'She insists that she doesn't know how she came here.'

Darcy stood up and walked across the room, as the doctor watched him patiently for him to speak. When he finally did, words were difficult. 'Do you think...that maybe..' he paused 'she is lying?'

'I find that unlikely, sir.' the man replied and after giving more thought to the matter, he spoke again 'I see no reason why. She seems like a respectable lady'

 _If you only knew_ , Darcy thought. But how could he tell him that she wore trousers the first time he saw her or that she admitted to the fact that she often smoke? All these could cause a great scandal and could harm the lady but also himself, for taking the liberties to take her under his roof.

'You are right' he simply replied.

'There's no indication that she hit her head, but we cannot be absolute sure, which would explain the loss of memory' the doctor now stood up 'I will come in a week however to see her progress. I expect that some improvement will be visible.'

'Yes. Thank you again, Dr Jones.'

As soon as the man left, Darcy sat at his desk and his thoughts once more were on the mysterious lady that was now living in the upstair room. She was the most intriging creature he ever encountered, she was not beautiful by the standards of the english society but there was an air about her that could not be avoided. She wasn't an accomplished woman, someone could describe her unproper, even he in his bad days, but for some reason he didn't feel like so.  
The best thing he could do at this moment was to ask for assistance for the person he trusted the most, his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam and so he did in the letter he wrote to him. He of all people could be a helpful hand in this uncomfortable situation.

* * *

When Elisa and Georgianna entered the dinning room, Darcy was already there but the moment they entered he stood up as a gentleman and sat again when the ladies did. The first course was mussels and as a not big fan of sea food and aware of all the effects they could cause, Elisa decided not to try. Darcy started the conversation by mentioning Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgianna couldn't be more pleased. He informed her that he sent word for asking him to come to Pemberley as soon as he's available and the young lady replied that she couldn't be more excited.

'You will love him, Elisa. I am sure' Georgianna said to her and Darcy was taken back by the closeness the ladies had developed.

'I'm sure I will.' she paused 'But, I try not to judge people I've never met before'

'Of course, you are correct Miss Morelli. But I assure you, our cousin is amiable' Darcy interrupted

'Indeed.' Georgianna confirmed.

The conversation continued between the two siblings until Darcy noticed something extremely peculiar in the behaviour of Miss Morelli that couldn't go unnoticed. For the strangest reason, she kept her eyes fixed on the footmen close to the door or the ones behind her back,almost like she was looking for someone.

'Is something the matter?' he finally said.

'No. Why do you ask?'

'You keep staring, rather intensively I may add, at the footmen. Are they not your pleasing?'

'No, not at all. On the contrary' she explained 'I was just wondering how...' she suddenly stopped, thinking it would make her seem extremely foolish if she revealed her thoughts. She knew very well at the 19th century footmen were considered necessary but still, the whole situation seemed somehow ridiculous.

'Please, pray tell me.' he insisted and his voice was more harsh than before.

'I wonder how awful it must be for them.' she smiled 'Doing nothing, sitting there for hours, just opening doors and pulling chairs'

Darcy laughed so loud as though he had never laughed in his life before and honestly, he had a great laugh. Georgianna couldn't hide hers either. After couple of seconds, when they both recovered, and before any of them had the change to speak first, Elisa spoke again 'I'm so pleased that you are both amused by my observation'

'Your thoughts are most singular' Darcy replied with a smile, which tried to hide 'That is what they are paid for. To stand there, open doors and pull chairs.'

'Surely you don't suggest that you are incapable of doing that by yourself' she replied in all seriousness.

Darcy took her tease for provokeness 'I do not expect you to undestand the standards of high society Miss Morelli, if you haven't been in one'

Elisa's mouth opened and her looked turned to ice cold, wanting to piece Darcy. _Proud, insufferable man,_ she thought, _maybe Elizabeth's first impression of you were indeed right._ He, who looked into her eyes, saw the immediate unpleasant effect his words had on her and before he could make aments, Georgianna thought it was perfect timing to change the subject as an attempt to ease the tension.

Dinner continued peacefully and soon after the master of the house, insisted that it was quite late and the ladies should retire. Elisa thought best not to object and followed Georgianna's example to smile and goodnight Darcy.


End file.
